Stay
by StupidBro
Summary: Oneshot. Jeff has felt sick all day and collapses during P.E. class. Niff, fluff


**A/N: Yeah, just a small drabble that I made like in hour, maybe I dunno :D**

**But like you can see it's niff, because _Niffers Gonna Niff_, just like that~3**

* * *

Jeff felt sick. It all started when he got to know his math test number. It didn't went well. He failed it completely and the worst thing was that he really red on it. The blond had spent his whole weekend to study in that test, even he had plans with his boyfriend, Nick. It seemed like it was useless after all. Though it felt like, after the test, that it went well and Jeff had a good feeling of it.

Right now, the blond was at P.E. class, half listening his teacher who was explaining something about the rules of basketball. Jeff fought back the urge of groaning. He hated basketball.

Other side of the gym, David were jumping excited. Well, he was basketball player after all and everyone wanted him in their teams.

"Jeff?" the blond turned to look at Thad, who looked at him frowning. "Are you okay?" he asked and it took a while to Jeff to progress the words. Finally he answered. "Uh… yeah", he told, flashing a fake smile. _No I am not… I feel I am going to die!_

"You are sweating, Jeff", Thad pointed out, coking his eyebrows. "And you are pale, even we haven't started to play yet", he added and Jeff swallowed. _Damn, even swallowing hurts._

Jeff shook his head. "I am fine, Thad", he told and gave a pointing look to his friend. Their teacher whistled in his whistle and the boys started to make their teams. Jeff started to walk forward to Blaine, who motioned him to go his team, before Thad grabbed his wrist.

The blond turned around. "Just, please if you fell nauseous or dizzy", Thad said in concern. "Don't push yourself too hard", he told and Jeff sighed. "Yes, mother", he told and Thad huffed, walking to Wes' team.

* * *

The game went on and it was , of course, that David's team was winning. Wes shot a murderous look to David, who smirked at him. "Feeling dizzy and tired, Wes?" the darker boy asked. "Are you giving up already?"

Wes smirked evilly. "In your dream, Thompson", he told and David hummed. "Bring it on, Montgomery!"

Even Wes wasn't dizzy, Jeff didn't deny the fact that he was dizzy. Because he was and it felt like whole room was spinning around him.

The next round started and referee whistled his whistle, basketball flying somewhere near the other side of the gym. Every boy's gaze turned towards the ball and they practically flew after it.

Jeff spun around, breath hitching. His vision has started to get blurry and he blinked few times, to clear it. It didn't work. Also, the blonde's breathing went laborant and the voices was, like they were coming somewhere far away.

He didn't even notice that his knees gave up under him and he fall on the gym floor. He knew that he was awake, when he heard faint voices but he didn't understand them. The only thing what he felt was pain. After few seconds, everything went black.

* * *

The blond groaned and his hand went immediately to his forehead. His head hurts so much. Jeff opened his eyes slowly, vision first a little blurry but it went away after blinking few times.

The blond looked to his side, noticing that he was at nurse. Jeff took a better look of the room and then turned to look at his other side and saw Nick, watching him with wide eyes which were full of worry. "Oh my God, Jeff", he breathed and ran his hand through brunet hair. "I almost got an heart attack."

Jeff blinked few times and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Only a hoarse cough. The blond tried to sat up, but Nick didn't let him. "Oh no you don't", he told sternly and laid Jeff back to mattress. The blond whined slightly. "But, Nicky", he whispered, when louder voice didn't came out.

Nick only shook his head. "You are burning up, Jeff", he told. "I am not going to let you just walk away… I am not going to let you sat up, you are going to rest this day", the brunet added and crossed his arms. The blond sighed but didn't argue with Nick. After all, he knew that he was right.

"What even happened?" Jeff asked soon and Nick looked at him, confused. "Don't you remember?" he asked and Jeff just shook his head, carefully. The brunet blinked few times. "You passed out in middle of the game", he told. The blond looked at his boyfriend frowning. "Just like that?"

Nick nodded. "Everyone were chasing after the basketball, when we heard a loud thud echoing other side of the gym. That was when we noticed you laying on the floor, light headed and limp", the brunet told and continued; "Thad said that you were looking really sick and pale before game too… Why you didn't listen to him?"

Jeff blushed sheepishly. Actually he didn't really knew, was it from embarrassment or was it just his fever. "I don't know", he mumbled along with shrugging and the brunet sighed, rubbing back of his neck.

"I am just really happy that you are okay", he told, lowering his voice a little. "Like I said I almost got an heart attack, literally. Seeing you laying on ground and not waking up, even we all were practically screaming your name."

Jeff bit his lips a little and rose his hand a little, to reach Nick's own which was laying on the blonde's bed. Nick looked at Jeff and a small smile was making its way to his lips.

The blonde rose his other hand to his forehead, groaning. "Did I have temperature?" he asked and Nick nodded. "You were burning up", he told, laughing humorlessly. "You had about 102.6 degrees", he told and Jeff cocked his eyebrows. "Really? Wow", he breathed and put his hand back on the mattress.

"Yeah", Nick mumbled and rubbed Jeff's knuckles, smiling a little. "But I have pretty good news too", he told and the blond opened his eyes, which he had closed after yawning. "Do I want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am going to take care of you", the brunet told, proudly and Jeff manage to let out a laugh. "You have school, Nick. You can't be out of school just because of me", the blond told, tiredly.

"Watch me", Nick said, narrowing his eyes playfully and Jeff shrugged before he yawned again. The brunet chuckled a little. "Tired?" he asked and Jeff nodded, his eyes closing a little by little.

The brunet reached to kiss, Jeff's forehead and stroked his cheekbone, gently. "Sleep a little, Jeffy", he whispered and was just about reach back until the blond grabbed his hand. "Don't go…" he mumbled under his breath and sleepily. The brunet was sure that his heart grew two times bigger. Jeff was juts so adorable, when he was sleepily. Looking so innocent and like The Angel, with his bright blond hair.

"I won't, I'm staying here and taking care of you", Nick told and Jeff mumbled something which sounded suspiciously something like 'Good'.

And Nick didn't went away.

* * *

**A/N: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFF! I hope you forgive my absolutely horrible writing style... or something. i really hope there isn't so many grammar stuff's ;/**

**Reviews makes me happiii :3**


End file.
